


Remember me

by mrobrotzly



Series: Ficlets, Prompts and Twitfics [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, M/M, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrobrotzly/pseuds/mrobrotzly
Summary: Jaskier always left a note behind when he and Geralt said their goodbyes[...] Destiny proved him wrong, Jaskier always managed to find him again, always so lively and energetic that sometimes it annoyed him. But, now, a constant in his life.Constant. Like all those goodbye notes. [...]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Ficlets, Prompts and Twitfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885528
Comments: 9
Kudos: 174





	Remember me

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this fic on twitter as a [ twitfic ](https://twitter.com/sorcererjaskier/status/1356581472161964035)
> 
> always remembering: english is not my first language, probably you'll find some mistakes here, sorry, just tell me if it's really a big problem and i'll do my best to correct this.

Geralt wasn't sure when it started, maybe it was the first time the bard said goodbye to him and went his own way, who knows, but it became a habit, finding small pieces of paper in his bags after Jaskier left, notes, reminders, stories, curiosities, anything. Things that the bard wrote days before leaving and hid in Geralt's things - the first time the witcher was very surprised that Jaskier was able to do it without him noticing.

The first paper left behind was Jaskier describing a drowner - in a much more poetic way than necessary - and at the end a small note _“this one exists, but it doesn't make a good song, I hope to hear your new adventures soon”._

He ignored it and he doesn't remember if he threw the paper away or if it got lost among his belongings, not that he cared, Geralt didn't think he would see the bard again, anyway.

Destiny proved him wrong, Jaskier always managed to find him again, always so lively and energetic that sometimes it annoyed him. But, now, a constant in his life.

Constant. Like all those goodbye notes.

Geralt got used to it, looking for the papers that were left behind, he never said anything to Jaskier, but sometimes it seemed that the bard knew, he knew that the Path was lonely and nights in the woods could be boring, so he always left something to let Geralt know that there's someone out there who cared, who was waiting to see him again. 

The papers increased in number over time, Jaskier has even left complete stories and ballads behind, things he probably wrote in the moments when they were not traveling together and that, thinking about Jaskier doing that, spending his time on something just for Geralt, made the witcher's chest tighten in a way he didn't want to understand why.

He also wrote on those papers where he would be at a certain time of year and more than once Geralt found himself heading towards the place mentioned - because of some contract, obviously, not because he wanted to see Jaskier, he told himself more than once.

After what happened with the djinn, Geralt should have realized that something has changed. The notes continued to be left among his things, but they were brief, telling him to be safe, now and then with a place to find him - Geralt would go if a sorceress with violet eyes didn't show up on the way - no more poetry, no more stories. Nothing to keep his nights less lonely, but he didn't realize it.

And he should have thought better, he shouldn't have let his anger out of control and shouted those words, because he knew that even as time went on, even if one day he was able to apologize, those words would linger in the air, hurting not only himself, but the only constant he had in his life. The only constant that has chosen to stay in his life - until now.

After seeing the camp empty, Geralt searched everything - each one of his bags, each one of his belongings - and with a huge lump in his throat, he sat on the floor staring at where a lute's case should be.

Jaskier left no paper behind.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ if you enjoy my work, toss a coin to your writer, please, links are on my twitter ☕️ thank you ♡  
> [ ♡ twitter ♡ ](http://twitter.com/sorcererjaskier)
> 
> if you liked leave kudos and comments, it will make me very happy 💖


End file.
